


One Night in Yosemite

by Slybrarian



Series: Discontinuity [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Evil Chili-Bear Incident was probably the low point of Lorne's Worst Road Trip Ever, the night that came after did enough to offset Lorne's annoyance that he didn't murder Sheppard during the trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Yosemite

**Author's Note:**

> This plays off a scene in "Discontinuity", and was written for the SG Flyboys community

A bear.

Evan couldn't quite believe that his promising Air Force career - not to mention his promising _life_ \- had nearly been cut short by a ravenous bear with a taste for chili. He supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised, however, because it seemed to fit right in with the rest of his life ever since he had met Sheppard and Mitchell. Sure, they were fun guys to be around, and it was nice to have someone to talk to who understood the restrictions he had to live with, but all sorts of weird shit happened around them. Evan really should have just stayed at home and learned to knit or something instead of going on a road trip with them. Thus far he had nearly drowned while trying to learn to surf, almost been glittered to death in a club, and now his pants had been eaten by a ravenous grizzly bear. Who knew what might happen next?

Actually, given the rustles and low, amused, and aroused murmurs coming from the other side of the tent, Evan was pretty sure he knew what was coming next. It would be him laying there while Sheppard and Mitchell screwed, trying to be quiet in order not to wake Evan but probably failing miserably. Evan didn't begrudge them a chance to enjoy themselves, nor did he mind the fresh supply of jerk-off material he'd get, but sometimes it did get a bit annoying and he wished that they would take it outside.

Then again, given that outside was full of marauding bears, he couldn't blame them for staying in the tent.

Evan sighed softly. The rustling stopped for a moment, then there was a minute of soft whispering that Evan couldn't quite make out. He was startled when a hand clasped his. Evan opened his eyes to see the other two men looking at him. Mitchell was laying atop Sheppard, arm outstretched toward Evan, and both of them had lost their underwear; only the way they were pressed together kept Evan from getting an eyeful. Mitchell was smiling at Evan, warm and welcoming; Sheppard had a wild grin and a challenging glint in his eyes.

"We can stop if you'd like," Mitchell said softly. "Or you could join in."

Sheppard chuckled deeply and added, "Or you can watch, if that's what you're in to."

Evan considered his options. Asking them to stop seemed a bit rude, given that this was their trip and they had brought him along when they didn't have to. Watching... now that was tempting. Who wouldn't mind a private viewing of the Mitchell and Sheppard show? Joining was more complicated. On the one hand, having sex with two guys as hot as them was tempting, because it had been a pretty long time since he had gotten any at all. Mitchell had been sure to impress on him just how important discretion was, and Evan wasn't given to anonymously fucking around anyways. On the other hand, Evan wasn't sure he wanted to get involved with them. He could see they had something special and didn't want to wreck it, something he had seen more than once in this sort of situation. On the gripping hand, maybe their relationship was stable enough that adding in a friend once and a while was just some safe fun. Mitchell wouldn't offer if he didn't think it would work. Sheppard might do it without thinking about consequences, sure; but for all that Mitchell shared Sheppard's daredevil attitude at times he was still pretty damned careful when it counted.

Also, it might, just might make up for the entire bear thing.

It only took Evan a few seconds to come to a decision; then he was pulling off his briefs and scooting his sleeping bag over next to Sheppard's. He kissed first Mitchell then Sheppard, brief and gentle but with a promise of more to come.

"Sure," he said, "joining in sounds like fun."

* * *

"Told you he wasn't asleep," Cam whispered. He was laying on top of John and they had just been getting started with some fun when their fellow camper had let out an annoyed sigh.

John chuckled softly against the skin of Cam's neck. "You can't blame a man for trying."

"He might. First the bear, then listening to us go at it - that might be enough to drive even cuddly puppy dog like him to murderous rage. Just think of what people might say back on base. The mighty Shep, torn limb from limb by a horny lieutenant."

"Shush." John glanced sideways at Lorne. The moonlight shining through the tent's thin fabric was just bright enough to see by. Lorne was laying on his sleeping bag, naked except for his briefs, which didn't leave a lot to the imagination. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was a bit too regular for him to be really asleep, and a bit too quiet for that matter - Lorne might deny it, but he snored almost as bad as Cam. "We could just pretend we didn't realize he was awake."

"I don't think he'd buy it." Cam got a thoughtful look on his face and started to idly rub one hand around in circles on John's thigh. "Although... it is Lorne."

John smirked. "Want to give him a show?"

"Maybe. Or we could try that thing you've been wanting to try."

"That thing?" John asked.

Even in the dim light John could see Cam blush. "You know. That little fantasy of yours."

"Oh," John said. He flushed himself, and between him his softening cock jumped back to attention. "Oh. _That_ thing. You sure?"

"It's Lorne. I trust him."

John grinned. "Okay, then."

Cam reached out to clasp Lorne's closest hand. Immediately Evan looked over at them with an uncertain expression. Cam smiled softly at him, the same smile John remembered getting when he had first been trying to get John to give him a chance. John gave Lorne a wild grin of his own.

"We can stop if you'd like," Cam said softly. "Or you could join in."

John chuckled deeply and added, "Or you can watch, if that's what you're in to."

Lorne got the thoughtful and calculating look on his face that said he was considering the ramifications each choice and weighing the positives and negatives of each. It only took him a few seconds. He scooted his sleeping bag over so that it was next to the pair John and Cam had zipped together and with one smooth movement stripped his briefs off. He kissed Cam on the lips and then John. It was gentle and brief, with a flick of his tongue that promised fun in the near future.

"Sure," Lorne said, "joining in sounds like fun."

"Is there anything you're not into?" Cam asked. John really hoped he wasn't going to subject Lorne to the same battery of questions he had John after their third or eighth date - the number depended on who you asked, because John hadn't even realized they had been dating until Cam had blown on the couch him after dinner and a movie. John had nearly died of embarrassment the first time around; he wasn't sure he could survive another go.

"I'm up for trying anything safe at least one time," Lorne said.

"Oh really," John said, even more ideas filling his head, most of which weren't terribly practical in a tent in the middle of bear-filled Yosemite. "Our little Lieutenant Lorne isn't completely vanilla?"

"What can I say, Captain? I like a little adventure." Lorne shrugged. "Besides, it's been a long time."

"If we're going to do this," Cam said, sounding just a little impatient, "I think first names might be appropriate."

"Okay, Cam. John." Lorne said the names like he was taste-testing them. "I can do that."

Cam grinned. "Speaking of 'doing that', Evan, we were wondering if you might be willing to help out John with a little idea of his...."

Lorne's eyes grew wide as Cam outlined what he had in mind. John was glad Cam was doing the talking, because while he was perfectly fine having all kinds of sex, _talking_ about it was another thing entirely. Something besides Lorne's eyes was growing, too. His cock wasn't as big as Cam's, but that wasn't anything to be ashamed of - Cam was a big boy in every regard. In fact, Lorne being average like John was probably a good thing.

Cam rolled off John and gave him a little shove. John obligingly scooted to the center of the tent, between his two companions. They were all over him in a moment, hands tracing up and down his body. Lorne in particular seemed to be experimenting with John's body, one part at a time: a tweak to one of his nipples, a caress along his inner thigh, a stroke to his cock. Cam provided running commentary as he did.

"His nipples don't do much for him," Cam murmured. "On the other hand, he does like it if you play with his balls a little. Gentle, though."

"Like this?" Lorne asked, gently cupping John's sack and rolling John's balls around his fingers. "Yeah, he does like that, doesn't he?"

"He can hear you, you know," John said even as he shivered from Lorne's touch.

Lorne quirked his eyebrow at Cam, as if to silently ask whether John was always like this in bed. He made a little motion with his hand and Cam got up on his knees. Lorne got up as well and leaned right over John's stomach to suck Cam's cock. John licked his own lips at Lorne slowly took Cam into his mouth. He watched as Lorne started to bob up and down until Cam gasped and John turned his attention to him. Cam had his head tilted back and his eyes kept fluttering shut almost in time to the obscene wet slurping noises Lorne was making. John found he kinda enjoyed watching Cam get blown from that angle, although after a couple minutes he also found there could be too much of a good thing.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show," John rasped. "But I'd appreciate some attention too."

Cam looked down at him and chuckled. Lorne pulled up with a pop, which left Cam's dick sticking out red and wet and like it really, really needed to be inside John.

"Should we give him some attention, Evan?" Cam asked.

"I don't see why not," Lorne replied. "How are we going to do this?"

"You don't have to plan everything, Lorne," John grumbled. He turned over and got up on his hands and knees. "Be spontaneous!"

"Spontaneous?" Lorne repeated. He sounded faintly amused. "Permission to be spontaneous, sir?"

"Go for it, Evan," Cam replied.

"That's pretty much exactly the opposite of _holy shit_!" John said, interrupted by Lorne leaning down and sticking his tongue in John's ass. John yelped, John squirmed, John rocked back and moaned in an embarrassingly slutty manner. Cam let out a deep belly laugh and stroked John's back. John stopped tracking for a minute or two until he heard the pop of a cap opening and Lorne's tongue was replaced by two of Cam's fingers, at which point the world popped right back into focus.

"Come on, Cam, fuck me," John said.

"Needy, isn't he?" Lorne asked. John glanced back just in time to see Lorne rolling a rubber onto Cam's cock.

"You want to know a secret?" Cam asked. "He's really a bit of a slut."

"I've noticed."

"I said," John said loudly, "fuck me!"

Then Cam slid in with one long stroke that ended up with his balls pressed up against John's ass. John sucked in a deep breath at the sudden stretch and burn he felt despite Lorne and Cam's efforts to prep him. It hurt, yeah, but it was a good hurt. Cam gave John a few seconds and then gripped his hips and started to fuck him, slow at first and then with growing speed. John's body rocked forward with each thrust and John pushed back against them.

"Evan," John grunted. He looked back and jerked his head forward. "Up here."

Lorne crawled up to kneel in front of John, knowing what John wanted with having to hear it. John mouthed Lorne's balls first, then nuzzled beneath and behind them and breathed deep to take in the smell of clean sweat. He licked there at Lorne's perineum and Lorne jerked and swore. John grinned to himself and licked again, this time a long line along Lorne's cock until he reach the tip and teased at the drop of precome he found there. Behind John Cam slowed himself down, slowly rocking all the way in and almost all the way out in deep strokes that left John quivering but steady.

John took Lorne into his mouth then, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and ever so slowly inching his way down until it was entirely inside and pressing against the back of John's throat. John had been right earlier; it was just the right size, perfect for sucking as long as John wanted without threatening to leave John with a sore jaw like Cam did. Lorne stroked John's hair, twisted his fingers in it and murmured a question. John hummed in assent; Lorne tightened his grasp to hold John in place and he started to slowly fuck John's mouth, in perfect time to Cam's strokes.

After a while John felt Cam slow even more and could tell from his straining grunts that he was getting close to coming. John grunted and Lorne let him up to say, "Hold on, Cam."

"Yeah, yeah," Cam sighed. He pulled out and left John feeling painfully empty. "Hmm. Move over, John. You too, Evan."

John obediently crawled sideways like a crab and Lorne went the opposite direction. Cam lay down on his back where John had been. He frowned a bit then reached out to snatch a pillow and put it under his head.

"What?" he said when Lorne and John snickered. "The ground's hard."

"It's not the only hard thing around," John said. Now it was his turn to be snickered at and he defensively said, "It's true!"

"Whatever," Lorne said. "Ready, John, or do you need a minute?"

"I'm good," John said. He pursed his lips, his tongue just peaking out the corner, and thought about the mechanics for just a second, because for all he'd laughed at Lorne earlier it would make things go smoother. One way would leave his cock exposed for easy access, the other would let him kiss Cam and would probably be a bit easier to get into. It would also leave him rubbing against Cam's stomach, which would probably be a bad thing. Not bad bad, but rather good but short bad.

"Okay," John said to himself with a nod. He turned around and straddled Cam, facing Cam's legs. He reached under him to raise Cam's cock to point up at John's ass, took a deep breath, and slowly sank down.

"Oh, yeah," John sighed as he bottomed out. If he stayed in that position too long his knees would probably start killing him, but for now it felt wonderful. "That's good."

"Uh huh," Cam said. His hands found John's hips again. John rocked a little, just up and down maybe an inch, but it was enough to make Cam grip him a tighter and grunt.

"Evan," John said, "Help me down."

"Got ya." A moment later Lorne had his arm around John's back. He eased John down until John was laying down atop Cam's chest and stomach. John slid sideways just a bit and he turned his head to face Cam, who grinned and started to slowly thrust up into John with slow, short thrusts.

"Evan, whenever you want," John said, before closing his eyes and kissing Cam. He relaxed as much as he was able, not that he could do much more without melting into a puddle right then and there.

He barely noticed when Lorne moved to kneel behind him, or when Lorne first pressed a finger to John's entrance and started to rub. Then the finger slid inside him and John's eyes flew open. He found himself looking right into Cam's gaze.

Cam stopped his movement and held position with his cock halfway inside John. He stroked John's chest and said, "That's it, John. You're almost there."

Lorne kept fingering John's hole for a minute then hummed to himself and ever so slowly slid a second finger inside.

John gasped, "Oh fuck," and then even louder, "oh _fuck_" when Lorne's fingers found his prostate.

"You good?" Lorne asked without stopping what he was doing.

"Great," John gasped. "Yeah, great. Fuck me. Now."

"In a second," Lorne said. John whined and Lorne ignored him, finger-fucking him for another unending minute. Finally he pulled his fingers away and repositioned John's legs a bit. John took a deep breath and readied himself but he was still shocked when Lorne's cock pressed against his hole and after a moment's resistance popped through the ring of muscle to slide home.

"Oh, God," Cam exclaimed with an involuntary thrust of his hips.

Lorne grunted and said, "Fuck, that's tight," as he buried himself to the hilt.

And John, John just keened at intense burning mix of pain and pleasure and fullness. He couldn't speak, couldn't breath, couldn't do anything but lay there and just _feel_ as every nerve in his body seemed trigger at once. Then he finally gasped, took a few huge, deep breaths and opened his eyes, which he had squeezed shut without realizing it. Cam was still gazing him, and a glance up showed Lorne watching him with similar intensity. They were both trembling with anticipation and the barely-restrained desire to move.

"Okay, guys," John said, barely able to recognize his own voice because of how low it was, "you can fuck me now."

Cam moved first, a hesitant little rock of his hips, then Lorne pulled back a bit and thrust. The two of them experimented like that for a couple minutes as they figured out who should move when and how much. Lorne overdid it a little and popped out once but was back inside before John could complain. Then it was like they hit just the right rhythm and all three of them were moving. Lorne and Cam thrust into John, cock sliding against cock against prostate inside him, and John writhed and moaned and begged.

"Fuck, yeah, yeah," John gasped, so far gone that even his usual quiet was broken. "That's so good, yeah, fuck, fuck, Evan, please, touch me, please, Cam, fuck!"

Cam and Evan moved as one, their hands finding John's leaking cock. They stroked him, once, twice, three times and then he was coming, shooting again and again and covering his chest and stomach. They kept fucking him even after he was spent, their thrusts getting more and more ragged and desperate. Cam was gasping out John's name over and over; Lorne was biting his lip in concentration and grunting heavily. Cam came with one last hard thrust home and Lorne followed him seconds later.

John was pretty sure that at that point he did melt into a puddle. Evan collapsed boneless on top of him. Cam just sighed contentedly and with a bit of effort flopped one arm up to loosely embrace them both. The three of them lay there for a while, absolutely unable to move and unwilling to do so anyways, while Evan and Cam grew soft inside John. Eventually, of course, things started to get sticky and they had to move anyways.

Later, once they were all breathing normally again, the condoms were disposed of, the lube and sweat had been wiped away, and they were all spooned together with John in the middle, Evan chuckled.

"That was... unexpected," he said. "Nice, though."

"That's one way to put it," Cam said with a deep belly laugh that rumbled against John's back. In a half-questioning tone, he added, "We could do it again sometime?"

"Maybe. What do you think, John?"

John was feeling far too completely and utterly well-fucked to do anything like think. Maybe sounded good, though, even if it might be a long while before another chance arose. "Mmmm, yeah," he finally grunted. "Maybe with Evan in the middle. My ass isn't going to recover for months."

"Like I said, I'll try anything once," Evan said.

"Cool," Cam said. He reached around John to just barely get his arm partway around Lorne as well.

After a few minutes of silence, Evan mumbled, "I do have to say something, though."

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't make up for the bear, and Sheppard still owes me a new pair of jeans."

"Oh, fuck you, Lorne," John said. "Fuck you."

"Any time, sir."


End file.
